gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
President Gilligan
Season 1: Episode 6. Airdate: October 31, 1964 The castaways decide that they need someone to be the leader on the island, and so they hold elections. Synopsis Skipper and Professor are digging a well. Gilligan is visiting with the Howells getting a tour of the Howell Hills estate. Skipper calls for Gilligan but Thurston discourages him from going. Skipper argues with Thurston over who's in charge of the island. Skipper thinks that because he is captain of the ship that he's in charge. While Thurston thinks that because he has the most money, he should be in charge, Ginger suggests a vote. It's Thurston vs. Skipper for President of the Island. Professor tries to keep everything ethical. Thurston and Skipper are preparing their speeches and trying to convince voters. Thurston offers Mary Ann a job. He promises Ginger a big career in Hollywood. He even tries to promise Gilligan a job as secretary of the Navy. It's time for the castaways to vote. The ladies vote first. When it's Gilligan's turn to vote both candidates try to get his vote. He enters the voting booth/shower but pulls the wrong cord. Instead of closing the curtain a bucket of water dumps on him. The Skipper drains out the ballot box while the Professor reads the votes. Lovey voted for Gilligan along with Mary Ann and of course Gilligan. Unbelieveably Gilligan is the new President of the island. Skipper stops Gilligan from sweeping the hut claiming it's not a job for the president to do. He warns Gilligan about the "power seekers," people who only claim to be your friend for a high position in your administration. Skipper declares himself Vice President. Thurston wants to be Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. At his inaugural dinner Gilligan suggests digging a well but no one listens to him. Eventually everyone else leaves and he's not even done talking. In his office Gilligan is bored. Lovey is his secretary. Everyone else keeps going over his head while no work is getting done. He goes to visit Skipper. Skipper makes Gilligan move boxes. When Gilligan sees Thurston he gets a legal mumbo jumbo answer for why no work is getting done. Next he sees Ginger who's washing her hair. Poor Gilligan is forced to dig the well himself while everyone else is fighting. Gilligan quits as president throwing the shovel into the ground. Water starts gushing. The water problem is solved. Gilligan is holding a cabinet meeting with everyone in attendance. He suggests building a lookout tower but as usual no one wants to work to build it. Major Events Debuts Characters Actors/Voice Actors *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale as Skipper *Jim Backus as Thurston Howell III *Natalie Shaffer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Russell Johnson as Professor *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann Memorable Quotes *'Thurston': No. You see, Mr. President, I think with my background the ideal job for me would be Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. Skipper: But that's a very important position. Have you had any legal experience? Thurston: The government has convicted me six times on antitrust suits and I've been investigated every year for income tax evasion. Gilligan: That's good enough for me. How about you, Skipper? Skipper: Any man who can stay out of jail with a record like that must know something about the law. *'Professor': Who wants to vote first? Gilligan: I do. Skipper: Women and children first, that's what I stand for. Thurston: See what I mean? Who wants a president who would let children vote? *'Thurston': Gilligan, how would you like to be Secretary of the Navy? Gilligan: Secretary of the Navy? You've got to be kidding. I don't even know how to tie a knot. *'Skipper': Why should people vote for me? Gilligan: I don't know. Skipper: Well, think! Gilligan: I got it. Because you're the skipper, and you'll threaten them. Skipper: No, that won't work. Gilligan: Works with me. Skipper: But you're different. Gilligan: I am? Skipper: Certainly. You're my crew. I can threaten you. Trivia *Gilligan is elected president of the island. When he is giving a speech during dinner, he is asked to pass a plate of food. If the plate is so hot, why did the Skipper and the Professor have no problem holding it for a considerable amount of time? *The election serves no purpose. According to United States law, the Skipper is the castaways' leader. *The air date makes it apparent that this was intended as an Election Day episode. Lyndon Johnson won the election on November 3, 1964. *The fact that Gilligan was voted the president of the island is never mentioned again. Nor is it explained how everybody suddenly decided that the Skipper would continue to be in charge, even though it is brought up throughout the series that he shouldn't really be since they are all on dry land now. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1